


cupcake

by kinos



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, This is dumb I'm sorry, ft. shinwon bc he's the only one who cares about them, happy birthday jinhongseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinos/pseuds/kinos
Summary: All Jinho wanted was to treat himself to a simple birthday lunch.or the one where hongseok ropes jinho into becoming his fake boyfriend to get the special couples' discount (and the free birthday ice cream too!)





	cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> okay so you guys know i'm not the biggest fan of jinhongseok but since it's their birthday i'll make an exception... and i originally wanted to write something angsty and sad but SOMEBODY wouldn't let me and threatened to block me if i did so here ! have this crack fic instead <3 its stupid and short and there's honestly no point to it but whatever happy birthday jinho and hongseok i love you

All Jinho wanted was to treat himself to a simple birthday lunch, his usual set of chicken and cola at that fast food joint around the corner, one that he’s frequented more times than he’d care to admit.

Sure, it wasn’t anything fancy, but turning 25 and still looking like a 12 year old was hardly anything to celebrate. He’d just head in really quick, get his food to-go, and spend the rest of the day holed up in his room. No one would even have to know that it was his birthday.

Except, as soon as he walks in, some guy grabs him by the elbow, pulling him to the side.

“Hey-”

“Are you alone?” he asks, and it’s only then that Jinho gets a chance to properly look at him, eyeing him up and down. He’s tall, but then again, everyone is tall compared to Jinho, and he’s handsome, but the kind of handsome that made Jinho want to punch him in the face, because it was obvious that he _knew_ he was handsome. How disappointing.

“Yeah, I’m alone,” Jinho answers, and he yanks his arm out of his hold, cocking a sharp eyebrow because it’s the only way he can make himself look somewhat intimidating. “Why?”

The guy looks around them, like he’s making sure that no one is listening, before he ducks down, whispering, “I need you to be my boyfriend for a second.”

Jinho doesn’t even get a chance to ask what he means by that, before the guy explains himself, saying, “They’re having a special couples’ deal today, so if we go up there together, we can both get a meal half-price.” He quirks a cheeky grin. “Win-win, right?”

“You know, the food here isn’t _that_ expensive…” Jinho counters, his nose scrunching up, wondering why he’d go to such lengths just to get a tiny discount on an already decent price.

“Hey, when you’re a broke uni student, a bargain is a bargain,” is what he says, and despite how silly he thinks this is, Jinho sighs in defeat, because he’d been in the same position not too long ago. Back then, he might’ve done the same thing.

So, when Jinho doesn’t bother arguing with his logic, the guy takes it as a yes, that grin of his stretching even wider as he holds out his arm for Jinho to take.

“Come on then, boyfriend,” he chirps, leading them right up to the counter, but as soon as Jinho sees who’s standing behind it, he lets out a silent groan, their plan doomed right from the start.

It’s this kid named Shinwon that knows Jinho all too well from all the times that he’s bought food from here, to the point that he knows Jinho’s exact order, even knows where he lives from those late night deliveries when Jinho’s too tired to walk the 5-minute distance.

And he’s cool, they chit-chat sometimes, Jinho thinks he’s pretty funny when he wants to be, but right now, he wishes they’d never met before, because despite how many people go in and out of this little store every single day, Shinwon recognises him right away.

He gives Jinho a pointed look, eyes glancing at his hand on the guy’s arm before he meets his gaze, a knowing smirk settling on his lips. “Let me guess, you’re here for the couples’ discount?”

“Couples’ discount?” The guy feigns surprise, sounding genuinely clueless, innocent eyes blinking wide, and he’s a good actor, Jinho will give him that. “I didn’t even know there was one, but well, since we’re here…”

Shinwon doesn’t seem to buy it though, ignoring the guy completely, still looking skeptical as he trains his attention on Jinho, asking, “He’s your boyfriend?”

All Jinho can manage is a small nod.

“Since when?” Shinwon continues to press, palms flat on the counter as he leans forward. “I’ve never seen you with him before.”

Jinho feels the guy stiffen under his hold, like he’s finally realised that the two of them know each other, but for the sake of making sure that this kid doesn’t starve, Jinho just keeps playing along, offering a more certain nod this time.

“We just started dating recently. And, uh, you know, we’ve both been _busy._ School, work, all that stuff,” he babbles on, hoping that he sounds convincing. “We haven’t really gotten a chance to go out much.”

Shinwon lets out a rather unimpressed, “Uh-huh,” before he asks, “What’s his name then?”

It’s Jinho’s turn to freeze, and _damn it,_ why hadn’t they properly introduced themselves before they decided to act like a couple? Really, he could just come up with a random name, it’s not like Shinwon would know, and if all this guy wants is a cheap meal, then surely he wouldn’t mind if Jinho called him something completely different than what he’s actually named. But his brain seems to short-circuit right then, nothing coming out when he opens his mouth to speak.

Fortunately, the guy is quick to answer instead, saying, “I’m Hongseok,” and _huh,_ Jinho definitely wouldn’t have thought of that. This Hongseok reaches over with his free hand to pinch Jinho’s cheek, almost cooing at him. “He’s too used to calling me ‘honey’ and ‘baby’ and of course, his favourite one, ‘darling’, that sometimes he forgets that I have a real name, you know?” And as if he hasn’t tortured Jinho enough already, Hongseok makes a squealing noise that Jinho hopes he’ll never have to hear again in his lifetime, before he makes the most obnoxious kissy faces at him, saying, “You’re just the cutest little thing, aren’t you?”

Jinho manages to choke out a laugh, fighting the urge to smack Hongseok’s hand away, simply leaning into his touch for effect, and the smile plastered on his face starts to make his cheeks ache. He pats Hongseok’s arm gently, giving Shinwon another nod, saying, “Yup, this is, uh, this is Hongseok, my… _darling._ ”

Shinwon still looks like he doesn’t believe them in the slightest, but as if he’s giving them props for their effort, or maybe he’s just tired of having them hold up the queue, he slides the menu over, his tone bored when he asks, “Alright, loverboys, which meals do you want?”

A smugness comes over Hongseok immediately, and he shoots a triumphant look over at Jinho before he peers down at the menu, telling Shinwon, “I’ll have the chicken and cola combo, please.” He turns to Jinho with a sickly sweet smile. “And you, cupcake?”

“The same,” he answers, with an equally as phony grin, and because he doesn’t quite appreciate being called something so silly, he slams his foot down onto Hongseok’s, letting out an adorable, “Oops! My bad, sweetheart.”

Hongseok looks like he’s about to choke him, but he settles for just hooking an arm around his shoulders, squeezing him a little harder than he needs to. “Aw, it’s okay, pumpkin,” he says through gritted teeth, before something on the menu catches his eye. “Oh! You get a free ice cream if it’s your birthday?”

Jinho almost hits him, because, _honestly,_ how greedy can this kid be? And Shinwon seems annoyed by it too, his arms crossing over his chest as he says, “Don’t tell me it’s suddenly your birthday today.”

“It is!” Hongseok chimes, nodding his head rather enthusiastically, and before he makes a fool out of himself, Jinho cuts in, saying, “No, Shinwon, it’s _my_ birthday.”

Hongseok throws him a sharp look, gaping at him, like he’s offended that Jinho is trying to steal his ice cream, and Jinho tries to ignore him, to tell him that he’s got this, but Hongseok just tightens his hold around him to try and keep him quiet, all while Jinho tries to wiggle away from him, and-

“Enough!” Shinwon yells, slamming his hand down onto the counter to make them stop quarelling like a couple of children, and when they jump apart, he makes a point of cancelling their order right there and then. “Go bother someone else, you idiots. I have an actual job to do here.”

“But-”

“Out.”

“Wait-”

“ _Now._ ”

They’ve both got sour looks on their faces as they drag themselves out of the store, feeling rather embarrassed as people stare at them, and Hongseok shoves Jinho as soon as they’re out of there.

Jinho gasps, and he isn’t strong enough to push Hongseok back, so he pinches him instead, making the boy yelp.

“You ruined it!” Hongseok says, rubbing at the sore spot on his arm, and he clicks his tongue, obviously unsatisfied that his plan didn’t work out. “I was just about to score our meals _and_ my free ice cream.”

“Please! It was already ruined from the start!” Jinho shoots back, huffling at him. “At least we would’ve gotten our food if you didn’t lie about it being your birthday just to get some stupid ice cream.”

“You’re the one who lied!”

“No, I didn’t!”

“Well, I didn’t either!”

To prove their points, the both of them pull out their wallets, practically shoving their ID cards in each other’s faces, and-

“Oh.”

“Oh.”

Hongseok lets out an awkward cough, sliding his wallet back into his pocket, and Jinho does the same, neither of them daring to look each other in the eye now.

“Happy birthday,” Hongseok mutters, sounding just a touch ashamed of himself, and Jinho nods, mumbling out a, “Happy birthday to you too.”

There’s a beat of silence, then- “Jinho is a nice name.”

“Well, it’s definitely better than ‘cupcake’,” Jinho quips, and despite themselves, they both laugh, the entire thing seeming so stupid now, and Jinho can’t believe he’d really tried to convince Shinwon that he would willing date someone who called him such ridiculous things.

“You think he’ll at least give us the ice creams if we show him our IDs?” Hongseok asks then, still hopeful, and Jinho snorts at him, patting his shoulder in pity.

“Not a chance,” Jinho tells him, and he feels a little bad when the kid sighs, rubbing at his empty stomach, looking rather dejected. A couple of years ago, that was him, and he thinks he would’ve appreciated it if someone showed him a little kindness back then, especially on his birthday.

So, he nudges Hongseok’s side, saying, “Come on, I’ll treat you to a real birthday lunch.”

Hongseok’s face lights up almost immediately, but- “Are you sure? I mean, it was my fault we got kicked out-”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Jinho says, waving him off, and he offers a small smile to show that he means it. “It’s on me, really.” With a little more warning, he adds, “As long as you don’t call me ‘cupcake’ ever again.”

Hongseok just laughs at that, slinging his arm around Jinho as he leads them away, and he says, “Okay, muffin.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are very much appreciated! ♡
> 
> find me on: [twitter](https://t.co/53juFqJvjz), [curious cat](https://t.co/igkkeEKzGK)


End file.
